Many millions of images are captured every day, predominately by cell phones. Today's cell phones include a number of sophisticated sensors, and much of the data collected by those sensors may be stored with the captured images. Metadata stored with the captured images may include the geographical capture location, direction of camera, focal distance, etc. Advances in facial recognition have made it easier than ever before to accurately tag large numbers of images with the persons appearing in the images. At the same time, advances in augmented reality (AR) and 3D visualization have made it possible to put together compelling mobile user experiences employing these technologies, as evidenced by the recent popularity of applications like Pokémon Go®. Untapped opportunities exist for marrying the advantages of sensor rich cell phones, images incorporating rich metadata, and navigational possibilities of AR and 3D.